Storms and hurricanes
by Youwan
Summary: "Ezreal's life is filled with a lot of things. Adventures, family, friends. Even the League and discoveries take a lot of his time. Maybe he should rest a little. You know ? Be safe, quiet, cool. But.. What is a life, without adventures ? A deadly routine. That's why Ezreal leaves and goes, comes and comes back. He's tracing his road, like a storm. Just like a hurricane." Drabble.
1. Home

Hello there ! I'm here to give you some drabbles about Ezreal just 'cause I like him. Maybe I'll also write on others Piltover's Champions.

In fact, I'm not an English native. I will ma**k**e mistakes. I'm sure. So if you can help me and say to me where it's false and why.. You'll be welcome! I want to improve my English, that **is** why I write those drabbles.

If you want a specific situation / character / shipping, tell me. I will do what I can. :)

(And please, if you review.. Don't use sms writing. I know it a little but I'm not sure I can understand it all.)

**Edit : Thank my guess for your clever remarks. I'm working on your Lux/Ez now. :)**

* * *

Storms and hurricanes

* * *

**1. Home**

What is «_ home _» for him ? When can he say that he's «_ back _» ?

His life is traced on the roads. His footsteps leave footprints in the fresh snow or burning sand.

Nobody can forbid him a passage. His movement's liberty is unrivaled – Just like his willingness to explore.

Hell – He had even visited Noxus a couple of times for quench his thirst for knowledge.

Ezreal had wanted being more present for his friends. But it was like he cannot stop himself for going out to explore or to go on adventures. Or just running for being the first to solve an ancient mystery.

Even the Institute sometimes needed him. Could he say "no" to them ? No, indeed.

For him, his research and discovery were the most important things. Until now, at less.

He needs some times with his family – This broken and strange family.

A yordle who loves blow some fusses. A sheriff with a cold voice and harms hands. And a big weapon. A crazy girl with pink hair who, when she hugs him, nearly breaks him in two. Also, a man with a Colgate smile and sometimes dangerous inventions. And him – The young boy with strangest habits and a lovely lacking sense of dangers.

Ezreal wants so bad to see some of them right now. He could support solitude for a good moment, but won't live all his life with it.

He needs to have a place – A place that he can call "_home_".


	2. Library

I'm really not sure about some grammatical things in this text. But I do my best.. Hope you'll enjoy it !

Again, tell me my mistakes please. Or just leave a review if you enjoyed this little text ! :D

* * *

2. Library.

* * *

Lyrics : MiRi, Secret crush (cover/parody) by LilyPichu

* * *

_Rainy days _

_The ones where we can stay inside_

It was raining like hell. Usually, Luxanna just didn't mind about the weather. Bad or good, she was always ready to train and doing her job in the army. But since she was in the League of Legends, she cares more about that.

Every day like this, when people kept complaining about the outside, she went in the library. The Institut's one, of course.

And every time she entered in this big and calm place, she noticed him. He was always with a book in his hands and a lot of others on a desk next to him.

Him.

_Ezreal_.

_Quietly_

_Letting all the time go by_

She always sat in the shadows, reading some random things. In all her confusion (she's always a bit confused when he's in the same room as her), she didn't really read anything. She just left the time go by, looking secretly at him. Dreaming.

And he didn't and doesn't notice.

Luxanna thought that he wasn't paying attention to her, first. She was very unhappy – And a bit hurt too. Ez was his friend, his partner in this mortal game. He was always here for make a bad joke to someone or just smile at her, talk with her. They have so much in common.. So why ?

One day, she went next to him and took a chair at the same table. She waited twenty minutes before poking him a little, bored. And he literally.. jumped ? When Ezreal was onto something, especially his research, he was so focused that he no longer saw the world around him.

Then, he put down his book and smiled at her – All her doubts vanished in the air. He didn't do this on purpose; and, hell, she just couldn't be angry at him at all.

_Wishing I_

_Could say the words my heart's waiting_

_Then suddenly,_

_Your back's already fading_

_All this time I wonder what you see ?_

_Would you really go explore the world _

_so far away from me ?_

And each time he left, she was looking at him. His gaze was on his back; never on his face. She couldn't see him go and say **"Good bye. See you next time."** without lying.

She just wanted him to tell her : **"Lux. Come with me. ****Let's explore the World together."**

She just wanted to be with him, by his side.

But it will not happen. Lux is an adult, formed by the army. She cannot dream like a normal teenager. She has duties, responsibilities. She is strong, fierce, proud of herself. She cannot act like a spoiled child who just says to his sempai :** "Notice me."**

Even if, sometimes, she dreams of that – Being just her, Luxanna and not the "Crownguard daughter"... She cannot let her go like that. She has to be a pillar for his nation. For Demacia.

She has to be perfect, mature and calm.

And she cannot escape and take the time; even if she really wants to explore the world with him.

Besides, she's not so stupid. Lux knows that, for the moment, Ezreal don't notice her. Maybe she can change that fact later. Maybe she will do it, maybe not. Maybe she'll just continue to see him go, his back fading on an early morning.

Or maybe, one day, she will make her "_secret_ crush" be a "dirty _secret_"... If he wants to play with her rules.

'Cause in a way or another; she will never leave Demacia for him. His country first, even before her feelings – That's what she learned.

She is right, she is not ?

Then she enjoys each moment where, as here, she can rest in this quiet library. And maybe won one or two more smiles from him..

She cannot dream; that doesn't mean she cannot enjoy her life without someone knowing this fact.

_[...]_

_Let me stand by you_

_And be your light_

_Just let me.._

_Stay._

* * *

I'm currently working on a Ezreal's pov, now. :)


End file.
